1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gyro systems, and more particularly to a gyro sensor block suspension to provide a mechanical means of eliminating dither cross-talk in a gyro triad having a set of gyros with the same dither tuned suspension.
2. Background of the Invention
For a gyro triad having mutually orthogonal dither axes and essentially equivalent natural dither frequencies, an unacceptably large amount of power is required to hold the gyro dither frequency. This power is required because the gyros interact with each other, resulting in undesirable beat frequencies which impact upon gyro accuracy. Therefore, a mechanical solution is desired to reduce power consumption. One mechanical approach is to use gyros with different internal dither suspensions. However, as opposed to the use of a common gyro this is an expensive alternative.